User talk:.Trollsky
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SnapeFan1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 23:27, May 8, 2011 Tell me which one you want to join and I'll get you started :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then tell me which code. Is YRF009 good? If so, tell me the name of your wolf (it starts out as a pup) and then I'll message Meerkats123 about it. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll message Meerkats123 and if he says you can join then you're all set :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi. My name is Patty; and yes, I am joining. Are you? Patty :) 00:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You may Join Meerkats123 00:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) What pack are you in? Patty :) 00:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm going for the rascals too! :) But I havn't got approval yet:( Patty :) 00:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Really!? Below the first message I sent you there is an approval from Meercats... I think. Well, at least it says You may join. Patty :) 00:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ''do, do, do... ''I'm just waiting... with nothing to do... lucky you...lol...Patty :) 00:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) True. Patty :) 00:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) See ya! Patty :) 00:45, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You make the page Meerkats123 02:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey. If you didn't know, I have become accepted and I am in the Rascals pack. You have'n fun? Patty :) 01:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You can be more than one wolf you know.Just pick another pack for your second wolf. Meerkats123 14:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) We are now role playing Meerkats123 11:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The Rascals have started hunting Meerkats123 22:03, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you know anyone who might like it here?Meerkats123 01:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I have updated Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 21:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to role play as a wof in the Druids? Meerkats123 21:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is now updated Meerkats123 22:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Don’t forget everyone, there are three other Role Play Packs, Druids Pack, Bad Dogs Pack and Hell Hounds Pack that need players. Aniju Aura 01:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Are u online? ~Patty :) 22:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) River Song can rejoin the group now Meerkats123 16:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Please don't overthrow Bella Meerkats123 20:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) River Song can still mate Meerkats123 20:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be another wolf? Meerkats123 20:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Pick a code Meerkats123 20:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That works Meerkats123 21:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Look at the history and find your wof's code Meerkats123 21:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated.Meerkats123 13:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Wold you like to be another wolf? My goal is for everyone to have at least one wolf in evry pack To meet that goal you need a wolf in the Druids and Hell Hounds Meerkats123 01:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You must see my new blog It's important Meerkats123 02:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes YDF012 is fine Meerkats123 15:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you edit on Hogwarts RPG? Meerkats123 21:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Just ask Patty123 for help Meerkats123 21:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 19:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 20:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 15:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Check out my new blog Meerkats123 13:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 13:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 04:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 17:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 14:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) The group split will happen soon Meerkats123 19:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) The group split has to happen now. Meerkats123 20:56, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Have River Song be agressive towreds higher ranking wolves. (Prowler and Bella) Meerkats123 18:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 16:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone is updated. Monkey Roleplay Wiki Hi Skystar. I created a Monkey Roleplay Wiki 11 days ago and officially opened it to roleplay yesterday. Are you interested in joining? '''P.S. '''Before you can roleplay over there, we need more people, so could you spread the word? (That doesn't mean you can't create a monkey.) Okay, thanks! Can you work on the Quapaw pack? Meerkats123 16:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Crusade RPG Would you like to join the Crusade RPG, where you can roleplay someone in Medieval Times? I understand :)